To dominate a dork
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: In which Alex uses magic to make Justin dominate her. Jalex. Smut. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own wowp. **

**A/N: apart from the consensual sibcest between siblings of age of consent (though I have carefully avoided the bro-sis words so the squeamish can pretend they're non-related), this fic contains BDSM. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I… I can't do this, Alex."<p>

His voice rang through their small messy room, breaking the silence that had been enveloping them for the last one and a half hour, ever since Alex confessed what she wanted to do and he admitted that he had almost no idea about it, and went to look it up online. He sounded hesitant, nervous, almost squeaky, almost as if he was afraid that she would explode and burn him. But he couldn't go through it. How could he hurt the one he loved the most and always wanted to protect from everything?

He glanced at his laptop screen, then at her, carefully, apprehensively. He saw her standing still, with her hands on her hips, her lips pursed into a thin line, eyes narrowed, everything about her posture dominating and intimidating.

They stood frozen for a moment, Justin waiting for her to say something, and Alex continuing the glaring. Finally, she sat down on the bed, letting out a long sigh of defeat. "I guess we should just go to sleep", she snapped, in a monotonic voice, her hand already grabbing her pillow and pushing it a meter away from his.

He sighed. He knew her passive aggressive mood very well; he knew this was the road to a fight. Another fight. He wondered how bad it would get this time, and how long it would last. It didn't even make sense to fight over this. "Are you seriously upset because I refuse to hurt you?" he asked.

She had lied down on her side of the bed, facing away from him, but she turned around just to snap back at him. "No, I'm upset because you think you'll hurt me! This isn't hurting me! If this hurt", she pointed at a particular part of his laptop screen, "then the yoga classes you were forcing me to take for Juliet would have too!"

Justin tried to protest. "Honey, nobody was forcing you to-"

She didn't give him a chance to finish, she cut him off impatiently. "I'm not asking you to bring out whips and canes and clamps! You're not even ready to try this much for me!"

"I said I wasn't ready yet, ok?" he corrected, his words coming out with annoyance in his voice. "I'm just not dominant. You have always been the dominant one in this relationship, like you're being right now. It's just not me, Alex. You have to understand that."

She bit her lip, considering what he just said. He did have a point, and she hated it when he did, it made her angrier. "Whatever!" she snapped, turning away from him again, and turning off the light too this time.

Justin's sigh echoed through the room one last time that night.

* * *

><p>There had to be a way.<p>

That was the only thought in her mind. She wanted this so bad. She had come across her submissive side while dating Mason, and not too long ago. It had shocked her at first, she was always so dominant in everything in her life, how could she be submissive? But the more time passed, the more she realized that this was what she wanted. And now she was craving it.

She understood what he meant, how he was seeing it; she loved him, she didn't care if he wasn't going to dominate her- the things he did for her were amazing anyway, not that she would ever tell him that. She just wanted him to keep an open mind about it, and try to see it from her point of view, try to see that he wasn't hurting or humiliating her.

And there had to be a way for that. But she wasn't ready to look. Oh God no, thinking this much was already making her head hurt, maybe she shouldn't have decided to be angry and turn down the cup of coffee Justin offered her.

Alex groaned. She had had enough. It was time to do it.

"_BDSM is fun, I want Justin to see,_

_So just for tonight, make Justin dominant enough for me."_

The tip of her wand glowed as she finished chanting the make-em-up, and she grinned to herself. Now she could only hope she hadn't messed it up and turned him into a creepy monster or something. Now it was time to wait and watch. But first, she had to get ready.

* * *

><p>Justin shifted in his desk uncomfortably, glancing at the clock that read 22 hours. Something was making him edgy, and it wasn't just the fight they were having. <em>Who fights over something so stupid like sex? If she wants it that bad, maybe I'll just give it to her.<em>

Justin paused on that thought. Suddenly, it didn't feel like such a horrible, unthinkable, unacceptable idea. _I mean, she is the one who wants it. So why not? It's kind of hot… _

Justin blinked. He was getting turned on by…. BDSM? Something must have been wrong with him. He had no idea what was, and he didn't care. All he could focus his mind on was how his need for Alex was increasing, he felt like he couldn't stay away from her anymore. He needed to see her naked, on her knees, begging him to take her and….

Justin stood up, his decision made. He was going to give Alex her "fun" today.

* * *

><p>Alex stirred up from her place under the covers at the sound of the door opening. She looked up, to see Justin entering, with his books and pen in his hand. A wave of disappointment ran through her. Same old nerdy Justin. Maybe her spell hadn't worked. <em>Or maybe it'll work later. <em>She told herself, trying to keep her hopes up.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she looked around to see that Justin had placed his stuff on their table, and was now standing in the middle of the room, staring at her.

Something about the way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. There was this spark in his eye, this slowly igniting glow of hunger. His eyes were fixed on her face, and it made her face burn. She looked away, unable to meet his gaze anymore. Something in the atmosphere had changed, she could feel it.

Justin felt it too. His heart was starting to thud faster in excitement of what he was going to do. He couldn't wait any more. "Get up."

Alex felt her breath hitch at the first words he had spoken since he entered the room. This wasn't his usual tone- he sounded so stern, so authoritative. It took her a moment to process what he had said, and finally, she slipped out from under the covers slowly.

Justin drew in a sharp breath through his nose as her body came into his view. _Holy crap!_ She was dressed in a simple denim pencil skirt and full-sleeved blouse, but the black nylon stockings, matching ankle boots, and black silk gloves told an entirely different story. He looked her up and down slowly, undressing her with his gaze.

Alex felt her body getting hotter under his scrutiny. She was suddenly very conscious of her body, fully dressed, yet feeling exposed. One of her hand subconsciously locked on her wrist, and her gaze shifted to the carpet of the ground. She was suddenly aware that she was alone in this room with him, and he was going to have his way with her. The thought sent a delightful shiver through her spine, and a tiny smile danced on her lips.

"Take off your clothes", he ordered, not taking his eyes off her for a second.

His voice was intimidating, but it didn't scare her in a bad way. She knew she was completely safe with him, _it's Justin, _magic or no magic, he would never push beyond her limits and do something that she wasn't comfortable with. It felt so good to know that she was going to submit herself completely to him, that he was going to make her please him, and please her in the process.

Her hand moved to her shirt, her fingers slowly unbuttoned it, one by one. He might have been in control, but that didn't mean she couldn't tease.

Justin's breath sped up. Her skin was being exposed inch by inch. He had seen her naked too many times, but every time, the thrill was the same. He watched as she slowly removed her shirt, then her skirt, standing there in just her bra and panty. He wanted to rip it out of her, push her against the door, make her hold herself still with her hands stretched against the wall, and fuck her then and there. But he restrained himself, and simple stared at she continued.

Alex surprised herself when she found her fingers trembling as she unhooked her bra. She had never realized that he had _this _much power and control over her. She slowly let go of the clasps, letting her bra fall to the floor. Finally, her impatience got to her, and she pulled the panties off in one swift motion. She liked how that make Justin gasp out loud. He surely wasn't expecting it. Smiling to herself, she proceeded to take off her stockings.

"Leave them off", he ordered. He was grateful that his brain was still somewhat functioning, and he was able to form words that made sense. He eyed her up and down a few more times, loving how it made her squirm. "Where do you keep your hand cuffs?"

"I-in that drawer", she stammered, feebly pointing at it. It was like her mind had stopped functioning. She was under Justin's hypnosis now; all she could see, feel, and hear was him, and how she wanted him to just jump her right then.

Justin rummaged through the drawer, smiling when he saw that the furry handcuffs were pink, despite her self-proclaimed pink hatred. Then a serious thought crossed his mind. "This is faux fur, right Alex?"

"Oh my gosh!" Alex whined. _Way to wreck the mood. _

The way he turned around and glared at her made her freeze. She automatically took a step back when she saw him walking towards her. He stood right in front of her, only inches away. It made her body ache. She could almost feel his hot breath on her bare skin. "Don't ever talk to me like that". Justin growled in a low tone, as it placed her cuff around her wrist.

It sent a shiver right into her twat. She finally noticed how wet she was. And he hadn't even touched her yet!

"I think I asked you something", Justin reminded her, his hand lightly resting on her shoulder.

His touch made her arch her back. _God I need him. _"Yes…" she managed to answer.

He pressed harder with his hand. "Yes What?"

She arched her back again, noticing the liquid heat between her thighs dripping. "Yes… Master…" it felt kind of silly to call him Master- in fact, it made her want to giggle to call him anything other than dork. But Justin was so… different. He _was _her Master now.

Justin sighed, stepped away from her. She whimpered in protest.

"You have been very bad, Alex." He began, speaking in a calm, yet firm tone. "I want you to pull out that chair and sit down."

Alex obeyed silently, her knees weak with arousal. The chair felt so cold against her burning bottom. She let out a moan.

Justin decided to ignore it. He opened her closet, taking out a few of her scarves. Using them, he tied her torso to the chair, lightly, but secure enough. No ropes, he had told himself, she was delicate, they would hurt her, and he couldn't do that. Picking up his pen from the table, he stuffed it inside her mouth.

Alex looked up at him in surprise. _What the hell? _

"I want you to sit in the Naughty Chair", he explained, seeing the clear confusion in her eyes, "and think about how bad you have been, while I go down and get the dishes done. Until I return, you cannot move. And don't you dare let that pen fall out of your mouth. You don't want to know what I will do if that happens."

He waited a moment, to see if he had pushed too far, to find any sign of unease in her eyes. When he didn't, he left the room, keeping the door open.

Alex listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps on the staircase. _Oh great, I'm stuck here, wet and horny for him! And he just left me and went out! To take care of chores! _She stomped her feet in frustration. This was so unfair! She wished she could do something about it. But she couldn't. She was completely powerless. And she loved it. She reveled in the pleasurable torture between her legs, and began to relax. _At least he's doing the dishes. _

The next few minutes were silent, her heart just kept thudding, and her arousal kept growing. Finally, she heard the sound of Justin's footsteps. She straightened up, longing to see him in front of her again.

Justin had been forcing himself to wash the dishes, but all he could think of was how Alex was naked and wet, tied to the chair for him. When he entered the room, he almost came in his pants at the sight of her. He let out a groan. "Damn, Alex." He rushed to untie her, and make her stand on her feet. He began rubbing the places where the scarves were tied, making extra sure that she wasn't hurt.

_This is it. _Alex thought. _Now he's going to take care of me. _He was finally touching her, and it felt so good. She let out a moan, hoping it would encourage him to keep doing what he was doing, and maybe more.

It did, he was turned on already. He began squeezing her breasts roughly, pinching each nipple.

Alex took in a deep breath. _God, he's' soooooooo good. _

Justin felt himself getting harder. Unlike other times, when he would take his time he explore her full body, he slipped his finger directly into her twat. He wasn't surprised to find her extremely wet.

Her knees gave way. If it wasn't for Justin catching her and steadying her on her feet again, she would have fallen. He continued rubbing her insides, sending tingles throughout her body, making her toes curl. She drew her thighs closer, locking his hand in between.

He grinned, loving how her body was tensing up. He knew the signs very well. Just when she was about to come, he pulled his finger out, curving it on the way out.

"Oh fuck yes!" Alex screamed, thrashing in Justin's arms as an orgasm washed through her.

Justin was throbbing from having her come in his arms. He gave her a moment to enjoy herself and to catch her breath. Then he made a tsk, tsk noise with his tongue. "Very inappropriate language, little girl. You need to be punished."

Even after the incredible release she had just had, Alex felt herself getting turned on all over again. _He isn't done with me yet. _

He untangled her from him, and stared at her again.

Alex trembled. Here he was, fully dressed and in control, and in front of him, there she was, naked and sweaty and so fucking horny, completely at his mercy. She loved being so powerless.

She was broken out of her dazed state when she felt Justin pushing her to her knees. She knew what that meant. Within a minute, he had freed his cock from its confinements.

Alex gasped. The tip was so red, already dripping pre-cum. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care to wait for his next order; he could damn well punish her for this. She wrapped her pouty lips against his swelling meat, and started sucking greedily.

"Oh fuck." Justin groaned. _It feels so good. _His hand took hold of her hair, so lightly that it didn't even hurt- it was just there like a memento of his control over her, but it turned her on incredibly.

Justin felt his balls begin to tighten. His eyes had drifted shut in the middle of this pleasure, but when he opened them, he found that Alex had slipped her fingers inside her twat and was pleasuring herself as well.

That was such an erotic sight, his cock in her mouth, her hands in her twat. That was all he could take.

"Fuck Alex", he groaned, pulling out of her, and gushing all over her tits and stomach.

Alex moaned, lying back and taking his cum-shots. She never liked to swallow, it tasted nasty to her, but she loved getting it smeared all over herself. It made her feel so dirty, so sexy.

Justin breathed heavily, recuperating. _That_ was something. He looked at Alex, naked, on the floor, on her knees, her hair tangled, his sticky cum all over her body. Fuck, it was hot. He began to harden again instantly. He had to be inside her _now. _

He pulled her up roughly, and made her bend over on the bed.

Alex found herself tensing up, waiting for him to enter. Instead, she felt a swat on her bottom.

Justin had planned to fuck her senseless, but with her ass thrusting out at him so invitingly, he couldn't resist. She would never let him in her ass, he knew it, but there was no way he wasn't going to give her a spanking.

"That's for being a filthy slut." He growled near her ear, making her groan with desire. "I want you to count, little girl. Come on, do the math you never did in school."

"One…" Alex managed weakly. She was on cloud nine. Her body was on over-drive, all her senses were over-excited. This thing inside of her just kept building, like she was insatiable, like her arousal was at the beck and call of Justin. Which it kind of was.

"Two..." she whimpered as the next slap landed. He didn't hit her hard enough to hurt, but it stung in a delightful way. _I would steal his action figures every day just to make him spank me like this. _

"Three…" she buried her face on the mattress, panting. She waited for the next swat, but it never came.

Justin couldn't take it anymore. He thrust inside her, without any warning. And it was heat and sparks and electricity. He groaned.

Alex gasped, feeling him enter her so suddenly. Her body was wide awake, her tight pussy stretching to accommodate him.

"Such a bad little girl", Justin snarled, with his face nuzzling against her neck, pulling out of her and slamming back into her urgently. "Always picking up a fight with me about god-damned things."

"Unf", she grunted, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids in pleasure.

"Say you've been bad!" he demanded, thrusting inside her again. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she felt so protected, so safe, so owned.

She moaned. "I've been bad… Master."

"Mmm…" he hummed, staying still inside her. "Tell me how much you like it, whore. Tell me how it feels."

"Unf. I'm such a dirty whore."

"My whore." Justin interrupted. "You belong to me. Say it!"

"I'm yours, Master", she whimpered frantically, "All yours. I'm your nasty little whore. I love having your hard throbbing cock inside of me. Please fuck me. Jackhammer me."

Justin grunted. "Fuck." It was too much to take. All he could do was jack-hammer her with abandon, in and out, their hips slamming together again and again.

It was only a matter of a few seconds. She clenched around him, and he burst inside her, filling her with his seed. It was pure ecstasy.

After a few moments, Justin slowly pulled out, still panting. "Wow", he breathed, helping Alex to her feet.

Alex loved when she reduced him to monosyllables like this. "It was amazing." She agreed.

"Thank you, Alex", he whispered softly, kissing her slowly, and pulled her down to the bed.

Alex sighed happily, wrapping her arms around him, ready to meet him again in her dreams. _I couldn't care less if the world ended right now... _

* * *

><p>When he woke up, it was dawn. He wondered how he had fallen asleep, it was all blurry. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts. And then it all rushed back. How he had started feeling horny last night. And how he had dominated her.<p>

Justin felt himself tense with realization. He had done things to her that he never thought he would, and he used words he could never bring himself to use, because they were so degrading and humiliating.

Worst thing of all? He had enjoyed it. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Why did he-

"Alex", he hissed. Of course! He must have been under her spell. "Alex!" he shook her, trying to wake her up.

She groaned, pushing his hand away. "Leave me alone mom, school can wait for me."

"Alex!" he repeated, shaking her more aggressively. "What did you do?"

Finally, her eyes opened and she looked at him in confusion. It took her a moment to understand what he was saying. She flinched. "Justin, I just woke up, please…." She whined sleepily.

He sighed, running his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have done the things I did. Are you Ok? Did I hurt you?"

Alex snorted. "How do you hurt someone with your words? I'd like to know _that!_"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _Of course she would joke about everything. _"You shouldn't have."

She shrugged. "Whatever it takes to dominate a dork into being dominant." She laughed, sighing when he didn't join in. "Look, Justin, I'm sorry, ok? But I couldn't think of any other way to make you see that it's safe and I love it and it doesn't hurt. Look, we don't have to do this if you don't like it. It's your choice", she pressed her lips against his, staring into his gray eyes, "I love you. I've got you. That's enough for me. I don't care how we do it; it's _always_ special for me." She reassured sincerely, letting him know what she just wasn't saying it, she meant it. Then her lips curved up into a mysterious smile. "_But…_ give it a thought, and let me know, ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: my first full-on hard-core smut. Boy that was long. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave me reviews! Anonymous reviews are on too. I want to know what you thought of this :) have a nice day everyone.**


End file.
